Setsuna's Song
by Itstartwithasmile
Summary: POV Setsuna. In the Shadows, The Rasmus. Juste un petit truc pour faire passer le temps '


Hello tout le monde !

Oui je sais, ca fait un baille que je n'ai rien écrit... Un an ? Deux ans ? Je ne sais plus '

Après une sérieuse panne d'inspiration, et plus tard, un sérieux manque de temps, me revoici ! (enfin presque XD )

En farfouillant dans mes musiques ce midi, je suis tombé sur mon album de The Rasmus : Dead Letters. Et une chanson me siffla à l'oreille, Ca ! Ca, c'est Setsuna !

Alors ni une ni deux, je chope les paroles et m'amuse à l'accomoder à l'univers de Negima! !

Ainsi donc voici la chanson In The Shadow, version Setsuna.

Enjoy !

_No sleep._

Pas de sommeil.

_No sleep until I am done with finding the answer_

Pas de repos tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé la réponse.

_Won't stop_

Je ne m'arrêterai pas.

_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de trouver un remède pour ce cancer.

.

.

Cette partie de moi qui resurgit au pire de la nuit.

Cette partie de moi qui veut sortir.

.

.

_Sometimes_

Parfois

_I feel I going down and so disconnected_

Je sens que je m'enfonce, que je me déconnecte du monde.

.

Dans ces nuits noires, où la douleur est si forte, si entraînante. Que je ne danse plus dans la ronde.

Brisant les liens si difficilement créés.

Je m'enfonce.

.

.

_Somehow_

En quelque sorte

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

Je sais que je suis hantée d'être désirée.

.

Désirée par quelqu'un.

.

.

_I've been watching_

J'ai regardé.

_I've been waiting_

J'ai attendu.

_In the shadows all my time_

Dans l'ombre, tout ce temps.

.

_I've been searching_

J'ai cherché.

_I've been living_

J'ai vécu

_For tomorrows all my life_

Pour des lendemains, toute ma vie durant.

.

Mais ils ne venaient jamais.

.

.

_In the shadows  
_Dans l'ombre.

.

_They say_

Ils disent  
_That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe_

Que je dois apprendre à tuer avant de me sentir en sécurité.  
_But I_

Mais je…  
_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

Je préfère me tuer plutôt que de devenir leur esclave !

.

J'hurle ! J'hurle pour qu'ils me laissent à paix !

J'hurle ! J'hurle, plutôt mourir que de détruire ce que j'ai !

.

.

_Sometimes_

Parfois  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder

Je sens que je devrais m'en aller et jouer avec le tonnerre.

.

Je sens que je devrais m'en aller, m'envoler une dernière fois.

.

.

_Somehow_

En quelque sorte,  
_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

Je veux juste ne pas rester ici et attendre un miracle.

.

Un miracle qui me sauverait d'eux.

.

.

_I've been watching_

J'ai regardé.

_I've been waiting_

J'ai attendu.

_In the shadows all my time_

Dans l'ombre, tout ce temps.

_I've been searching_

J'ai cherché.

_I've been living_

J'ai vécu

_For tomorrows all my life_

Pour des lendemains, toute ma vie durant.

.

.

_Lately I been walking in circles, watching waiting for something_

Dernièrement, je tournais en rond, regardant, attendant quelque chose.

.

Et tu es apparue !

Et j'ose !

J'ose y croire !

J'ose tendre les bras vers toi !

Et j'hurle !

J'hurle à n'en plus pouvoir !

.

_Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher  
_Ressent moi ! Touche moi ! Soigne moi ! Viens m'emmener plus haut!

.

Plus haut !

Vers la lumière !

Emmène-moi !

.

.

_I've been watching_

J'ai regardé.

_I've been waiting_

J'ai attendu  
_In the shadows all my time_

Dans l'ombre, tout ce temps.

_I've been searching_

J'ai cherché.

_I've been living_

J'ai vécu  
_For tomorrows all my life_

Pour des lendemains, toute ma vie durant.

.

In the shadows  
Dans l'ombre.

.

_In the shadows  
I've been waiting_

Dans l'ombre, j'ai attendu.

.

.

Et tu es venue.

.

End

Alors petites précisions au cas où : le "ils" dont parle Setsuna, ce sont les Ténèbres. Rien que ça

Et bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de le dire, mais celle qui est apparue, c'est bien entendu notre Healer préférée j'ai nommé : Konoka

Voilou ! Un petit clic en bas à gauche me ravirait ! D

Bonne journée !


End file.
